


While We Wait for a Better World

by meerkat_hater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Exiled Queen Ending, Romance, Soul Sex, non-human concepts of gender and sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkat_hater/pseuds/meerkat_hater
Summary: Санс лишился брата. Ториэль потеряла своих детей и королевство. Каждый из них своим собственным путём утратил веру в будущее, что не мешает им создать его вместе.





	1. When Is a Door Not a Door?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While We Wait for a Better World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111478) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про название главы.
> 
> When is a door not a door? When it's ajar. (Когда дверь это не дверь? Когда она приоткрыта.) Ajar — приоткрыт, a jar — банка.

Санс просыпается от отрывистого полузапомнивошегося сна. Там было что-то о цветах, что-то о костях, что-то о...

О Папирусе.

Он открывает глазницы. Искусственный дневной свет проникает в комнату через окно, а снаружи слышно, как снегири поют друг другу. Похоже на начало отличного дня.

И да. Его брат всё ещё мёртв.

Санс точно не знает, сколько времени прошло с того момента. Не то чтобы это имело особенное значение, никогда не имело в масштабах отрезка таймлайна, и неизвестно сколько тот будет продолжаться. Просто нужно подождать. Ничем же не отличается от его обычной рутины, просто... чуть сложнее. Или, ладно, гораздо сложнее.

Исключая, конечно, шанс, что именно ребёнок был аномалией, а его больше нет... Но нет. Не-а. Невозможно, чтобы всё было так просто. Не может быть. Есть шанс, что ребёнок и был последней деталью пазла, но реальность потеряла стабильность довольно давно и не показывала признаков, что вот-вот начнутся изменения. Верно?

Санс хочет заснуть, но, даже закрыв глаза, не может выбросить из головы этот вопрос. Да и к тому же, лёжа здесь и раздумывая об этом, он не принесёт никакой пользы ни себе, ни своему брату. Со стоном, который сторонним наблюдателем мог бы быть принят за смех, он поднимается с постели, чтобы пойти и достать еды. Это всегда неплохой способ отвлечься. В любом случаем, ему, вероятно, стоило бы заняться этим в любом случае, потому что Санс сам не может вспомнить, когда ел в последний раз.

Но открыть холодильник, полный контейнеров со спагетти, он не может. Просто не может.

Ну, тогда остаётся только зайти к Гриллби. Может ему повезёт, и в баре в это время никого не будет.

 

***

 

Ему не повезло. Половина завсегдатаев на своих местах, когда он входит внутрь: Бёрди, тот пьяный кролик, постоянно пытающийся подкатить к нему, все псы. Или не совсем так. Все оставшиеся псы. Стулья Догами и Догарессы заметно осуждающе пусты. 

Скелет направился прямо к барной стойке, прикрыв лицо капюшоном и надеясь, что в этот раз его просто проигнорируют, не уверенный, что сможет справится с новым потоком утешений. 

— Санс!

— Эй, это же Санс!

Он слабо машет в ответ и отворачивается, но его не прекращают звать по имени.

— Хей, парни, — побеждёно говорит скелет, пытаясь заранее выдумать шутку, чтобы сменить тему как только потребуется, но, похоже, в этот раз нашёлся иной повод для разговоров.

— Эй, Санси, — говорит кролик, почти трезвый в это время суток. — Уже слышал? Королеву выгнали из замка!

— Да? — ответил Санс. — Чувак, это паршиво. Похоже, она была прямо-таки королевской занозой.

Все вокруг тут же стонут, и на мгновенье это действительно даёт ему почувствовать себя немного лучше.

— Это правда, — подтвердил Бёрди. — Она сказала, что если ещё один человек упадёт, то нужно с ним подружиться, а не душу забрать, и начался бунт. Даже замок штурмовали и требовали, чтобы она ушла. А она так и сделала. Пошла жить в изгнании в руинах. Догго сказал, что видел её, — он дёргает крылом в направлении пса.

— Это верно! — гавкает Догго со своего полупустого столика. — Так и было! Она двигалась, быстро двигалась по городу, одна, и я бросил ей вызов. Ну, знаешь, на тот случай, если она окажется вдруг человеком. Я спросил, куда она идёт и ответ был: "Домой". 

— Думаю, это значит, что у нас теперь анархия, — говорит кролик. — Теперь делаем всё, что захотим. Дайте мне бесплатного пива и горячих парней! 

Санс игнорирует всё это, не утруждая себя выслушиванием разных саркастичных комментариев. Гриллби тоже потрескивает что-то в ответ из-за барной стойки. 

"Руины, — думает он. — Дом. Хм".

— Интересно, — произносит Санс.

Он заказывает гамбургер и съедает его молча, пока остальные продолжают болтать о королевской семье и повстанцах. Закончив, скелет действительно оплачивает свой счёт.

И не возвращается домой.

 

***

 

— Тук-тук.

Тишина. Ну, не то чтобы у него были причины ждать ответа, ведь, в конце концов, эта общая часть их рутины была изрядно нарушена. Может быть, она не слышит. Возможно её нет дома.

Не исключено, что ей просто нужно было взять с него обещание, а после причин для разговоров и не осталось вовсе. Сансу нравилось думать, что ему неплохо удаётся оценивать других, пусть даже так, через дверь, но в последнее время всё вокруг твердило об обратном.

Или же он мог ошибиться в своём предположении, и это была и вовсе не она. Возможно, леди за дверью всё это время была мертва, обращена в пыль ребёнком на пути через руины. 

Санс снова стучит в дверь, а затем прижимает к ней свои костяные пальцы так, будто от достаточного давления мог пройти сквозь неё (Конечно, это было невозможно. Не существует коротких путей в неизвестность, или, во всяком случае, он не настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться проверить). 

— Тук-тук.

Ничего.

— Ну, стоило попытаться, — скелет опускает руку, но не собирается уходить. Внезапно, даже ленивый способ добраться домой кажется ему слишком утомительным. Может стоит остаться здесь. Просто прислониться к двери и заснуть. Возможно он-

— Кто- Кто там? — слышится из-за двери её голос, нерешительный и тихий.

— Домой, — отвечает он, нетерпеливо наклонившись вперёд.

Затем снова тишина, заставившая Санса задуматься, не передумала ли она.

— Домой кто?

— Да, мой бог, я уже и не надеялся, что ты ответишь! 

Она не смеётся. Ну, в этот раз вышло и правда не очень — он, должно быть, уже растерял всю форму.

— Эй... — начинает Санс, и из-за двери слышится что-то похожее на приглушённое всхлипывание. — Ой, да ладно, бьюсь об заклад, вышло не так уж плохо, а?

К счастью, она смеётся.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит леди за дверью. — Я не знала, услышу ли тебя снова и... так рада слышать твой голос.

— Я тоже, — отвечает он, а затем продолжает уже на несколько тонов ниже. — Так, эта штука вообще открывается?

— О, мой друг, — весь смех исчез из её голоса. — Боюсь, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

Трудно с этим поспорить, но тем не менее...

— Я всё равно хочу, чтобы ты открыла, — Санс просит об этом в первый раз, придерживаясь мнения, что у каждого могут быть свои секреты.

— Не могу, — леди звучала расстроено. 

— Да, я всё понимаю, просто... — он чувствует покалывание магии где-то в глубине глазниц и раздражённо моргает, прежде чем успевают сформироваться слёзы. — Извини. Не хочу заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Наверное, мне просто... нужен друг сегодня. И, кажется, тебе тоже. Думаю, что лучше уж быть лицом к лицу, чем так, — Санс заставляет себя хихикнуть. — Но, хей, неважно. Всё нормально. Знаешь, ты одним голосом можешь мне до сердца достучаться.

Он ожидает смеха, который будет означать, что они могут вернуться к своей былой рутине, притворившись, что ничего этого и не было. Вместо этого повисает долгая пауза, а затем звучит щелчок отпирающегося замка. 

Дверь распахивается, и вот она. Королева Ториэль. Его леди за дверью.

Поначалу она смотрит поверх его головы, упуская самого Санса из виду, но затем, когда он шуршит ногой, чтобы привлечь её внимание, исправляется. Довольно долго Ториэль просто смотрит на него, будто удивлена его внешностью. Ну, скелет сам знает, что у него особенно то не на что смотреть. Никто не назвал бы его красавчиком. 

Вероятно, ему стоит сказать что-то, но Санс не уверен что именно. "Привет, ваше величество?" "Эй, кстати, просто хочу сказать, что сдержал ваше чёртово обещание." Какой-нибудь каламбур о зрении или лицах? Может просто "спасибо"?

Он уже почти останавливается на последнем варианте, как вдруг оказывается заключён в крепкие мягкие объятья.

— О, хей, — говорит Санс, испуганный не только самим этим действием, но и ощущениями от него. Его леди за дверью — Ториэль — выше Папируса и куда как плотнее. Он чувствует её мышцы и плоть, прижимающиеся к нему, а когда скелет слегка поворачивает голову, белый мех её уха щекочет его грушевидное отверстие. Ему немного странно, насколько её много в плане пространства, учитывая, что для него раньше леди была просто бесплотным голосом.

Санс обвивает её руками и обнимает в ответ. Выходит чуть менее удобно, чем можно было ожидать. 

— Спасибо, — наконец, говорит он. — Никогда раньше не обнимался с королевой.

Ториэль отпускает его, медленно отрывая руки от задней части его худи, и снова встаёт в полный рост. 

— Так ты знаешь, кто я, — Санс думает, что она выглядит смущённой. Смущённой и немного грустной.

— Да. Мне жаль, — что случайно раскрыл её тайну, имеет он в виду, но Ториэль, похоже, понимает его неверно.

— Не стоит, — говорит она. — Глупо было с моей стороны пытаться вернуться на прежнюю должность после такого долгого перерыва, не делая ничего. Ничего хоть сколько-то полезного.

Вероятно, в этот момент Сансу стоило сказать ей, чтобы она не была так строга к себе. Что было бы правильно. Но почему-то он никак не мог заставить себя сделать это.

— Здесь моё место, — продолжила Ториэль. — Я решила смириться с этим, поэтому и не хотела открывать дверь.

— Собираешься жить здесь одна, потому что ни одна живая душа тебя не хочет видеть. Что ж, к счастью для тебя-, — он показал на себя, на свою видимую через полурасстёгнутую худи грудную клетку. — Я подхожу идеально.

Она хихикает, чисто рефлекторно, как Санс думает, и отвечает ему сдержанным вопросительным взглядом.

— Если честно, — продолжает он. — Я не совсем уверен, как относиться к твоей политике, — скелет старается держать голос спокойным и ровным. — Из того, что я видел, доверять людям — не лучшее решение. Но, основываясь на том, как тебе нравятся шутки, могу сказать, что ты просто слишком хороша для них. 

— Ох, — тихо выпустила она.

— Так что да, я всё обдумал и, насколько мне известно, мы всё ещё друзья, — на самом деле он ничего не обдумывал, но пока говорил, решил позволить этому быть правдой. Если Санс начнёт винить её, то придётся продолжить винить и себя, а это слишком утомительно. — В смысле, мне же нужно рассказывать кому-то шутки.

Ториэль улыбается ему. Весьма ободряющий знак. 

— Могу я спросить твоё имя? Ты ведь знаешь моё.

— Санс, — говорит он. — Санс скелет. Хотя последняя часть, наверное, очевидна.

— Санс, —ответила она. — Не хочешь зайти и выпить со мной чаю? 

 

***

 

Ториэль ведёт его внутрь, вверх по лестнице, в дом, так похожий на жилище Азгора, хотя, как Санс думает, дела тут обстоят как раз наоборот. Его приглашают за стол в комнате с мягко потрескивающим пламенем в камине и ставят перед ним чашку цветочного чая и кусок пирога на тарелке.

Пирог невероятен. Наверное, самая вкусная вещь, которую ему приходилось пробовать. Он буквально тает у него во рту, смешиваясь с магией так легко, будто всегда должен был быть её частью, а возникшая от него энергия заполняет Санса мгновенно, согревая как огонь в камине. Такая еда, вероятно, заслуживает, чтобы её смаковали медленно, но скелет не может с собой ничего сделать, продолжая есть его в три горла.

Ториэль выглядит довольной.

— Тебе нравится?

Он кивает, проглатывая последний кусок.

— Просто потрясающе, — чтобы проиллюстрировать своё удовлетворение, Санс откидывается назад и выпускает театральную и физиологически ненужную отрыжку.

Она отвечает на это притворно разочарованным взглядом, но когда скелет ей подмигивает, на лице Ториэль вновь расцветает улыбка. 

— Ну, — говорит она. — Рада слышать, — а затем добавляет почти смущённо. — Я же давала тебе рецепт, помнишь? 

— О, да. Я даже пытался приготовить.

— Пытался? Ты мне ничего не рассказывал!

— Что ж, об этом немного стыдно говорить, — Санс поднимает чашку и вертит ей в руке. — Вышло у меня не очень то хорошо. Я пытался заставить брата попробовать, но он даже не смог понять, чем это должно было быть. Всё продолжал называть "сладким кишем". До сих пор не понимаю, что сделал не так. Наверное, я не создан быть шеф-поваром.

Ториэль издаёт цыкающий звук.

— Что за ерунда! Любой может научиться печь пироги. Могу научить тебя, если хочешь.

— Да, почему бы и нет, — отвечает он. Определённо лучший способ времяпрепровождения, нежели лежать целыми днями в постели, пялясь в потолок.

— Я уверенна, что вскоре ты начнёшь печь замечательные пироги, а твой брат, наконец, получит свой лакомый кусочек!

Она смеётся над собственной шуткой, а Санс... не может заставить себя. 

— О боже, — говорит Ториэль. Какому бы выражению лица скелет не позволил проскочить на секунду, оно стёрло у неё любой намёк на веселье. — Я сказала что-то не то?

Что ж. Это должно было всплыть рано или поздно.

— Нет. Просто мой брат... — он беспокойно ёрзает на своём стуле. Просто скажи это, Санс. — Моего брата нет.

— Ох, — скелет буквально может видеть мысли, прячущиеся внутри её головы, создающие между собой связи, которые Ториэль не хотелось признавать. Она точно знает, что ребёнок убивал монстров. Нельзя, наверное, винить её, если у неё не было времени узнать конкретных имён. — Ох, я-

Санс обрывает её прежде, чем Ториэль начнёт извиняться. Ему уже этого хватило.

— Всё нормально, — говорит скелет. — В конце концов, он вернётся.

— Ох, — повторяет она, но уже по-другому, облегчённо и озадачено. — Ну, тогда, когда он вернётся, мы приготовим ему пирог.

Приятная мысль. И кто же знает, может быть так и случится. Возможно, в следующей временной петле и Санс, и Ториэль, и Папирус съедят пирог вместе. Насколько ему было известно, подобное уже случалось. Вероятно, существует множество таймлайнов, в которых больше вкусной выпечки и меньше бессмысленных убийств, чем в этом.

— Да, было бы неплохо. Хотя, говоря о настоящем... — он пытается изобразить взгляд, близкий к тому, что выдаёт надоедливая собака, выпрашивая кость. — Можно мне ещё кусочек?

— Конечно! — Ториэль вскакивает со своего стула. — Так замечательно, что тебе понравилось. Это... приятно, когда тебе есть с кем разделить пирог, понимаешь... — на мгновение она касается его руки. — Я рада, что ты уговорил меня открыть дверь.

Ториэль уходит на кухню, прежде чем Санс успевает ей что-либо ответить. И, скорее всего, это даже к лучшему, потому что внезапно его разрывают желания одновременно снова обнять её и положить голову на стол и плакать.

Когда она возвращается, скелет делает свою вечную улыбку чуть шире и, опережая любые действия с её стороны, задаёт безобидный вопрос о корке пирога.

Ториэль легко выходит подтолкнуть к разговорам о готовке. Затем об улитках, о жизни в руинах, о Фроггитах, Вимсанах и пауках. Санс же, в свою очередь, рассказывает ей немного о Сноудине, о библиотеке, о баре Гриллби — о тех местах, мимо которых ей приходилось проходить мимо, но не удавалось остановиться в спешке. Они обсуждали книги и обменивались высококачественными плохими шутками.

Речь больше не заходит ни о его брате, ни о людях или барьере. И, в целом, он считает это довольно удачным разговором.

 

***

 

Через какое-то время Санс начинает ощущать усталость, а его глазницы слипаются, даже будучи искренне заинтересованным разговором с Ториэль. Что, возможно, не так уж и удивительно: это, несомненно, самое его длительно социальное взаимодействие с тех пор, как постоянное присутствие его брата перестало быть таковым.

Даже забавно. Мягкий чёткий тон Ториэль несравним с голосом Паппируса, слышным на всю улицу, но в нём всё равно есть что-то похоже успокаивающее. Что-то заставляющее его чувствовать, что, закрыв глаза сейчас на этом самом месте, завтра он проснётся здесь же завтра, и это будет не так уж и плохо, потому что у него останется кто-то классный поблизости, чтобы поговорить, пока скелет ждёт конца этого мира. Это странно утешительно.

— Боже мой, — восклицает Ториэль. — Извини, Санс, я не заметила, что уже так поздно.

Он открывает глаза, понимая, что уже досматривал второй сон. Что-то о солнечном свете и поверхности, как Санс думает, но воспоминание быстро угасает.

— Уже? — говорит скелет, не имея понятия, как долго они сидят тут на самом деле. Кажется, он совершенно потерял счёт времени. Что, наверное, даже хорошо. Было бы здорово повторять такое почаще.

— Тебе надо было сказать, что устал, — продолжает она. — А то такая глупая старуха, как я, тебя бы на всю ночь заболтала, — в этих словах слышится неловкость, отсутствовавшая, когда ей приходилось говорить о фактах об улитках или же секретах начинки для пирога. Санс не может решить, мило это в какой-то степени или грустно.

— Ты не глупая старуха, Тори, — говорит он, неуверенный, в какой момент начал называть её так, но она ещё ни разу не возразила. — Было здорово. И я говорил, что мне нужен был друг.

— Думаю, всем нам нужен иногда, — говорит Ториэль, и что-то в её глазах заставляет задуматься, сколько она провела здесь в одиночестве.

— Да.

— Не буду тебя задерживать. Выглядишь так, будто готов заснуть прямо здесь.

— Да, — отвечает Санс. — Я могу. У меня правда-

— Ленивые кости, — произносят они одновременно, и замеченная им раньше неловкость внезапно исчезает.

— Ну, — говорит Ториэль. — если ты собираешься идти, то я заверну тебе кусок пирога с собой. Или... — она задумывается на мгновение. — Или если ты слишком устал, чтобы идти до дома, то не хочешь остаться у меня в свободной комнате? Кровать там довольно маленькая, но не думаю, что для тебя это проблема, — Ториэль смеётся, но не со зла. Как раз наоборот.

Не то чтобы Санс действительно устал настолько, чтобы не добраться до дома. Если бы он захотел, то оказался бы там быстрее, чем она закончит предложение.

— Было бы здорово, — говорит скелет. — Спасибо, Тори.

Её улыбка сияет.

— Не стоит! С нетерпением жду, когда ты узнаешь, что мои завтраки ничуть не хуже пирогов.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отвечает он, и что-то в нём расслабляется, хотя трудно сказать, что конкретно.

— Тогда идём. Я отведу тебя.

 

***

 

Эта комната оказывается детской. Здесь и коробка с игрушками, и целая коллекция маленькой обуви, и шкаф для одеждой, который, Санс готов поспорить, заполнен свитерами в полоску.

Он заглядывает в ящик для обуви и задаётся вопросом, на сколько разных детских размеров она рассчитана. Но скелет ведь и так знает ответ, не так ли? Семь. Должно быть семь.

— Да, — говорит Ториэль, будто отвечая на неозвученный им вопрос. — Здесь спят дети. Спали. Сейчас, конечно, нет.

Её голос остаётся ровным, но вот взгляд... Даже немного смешно, насколько легко читать её покрытое мехом лицо. Но чьи угодно эмоции будет нетрудно понять, когда привык различать их на черепе.

— Ты любила их, — произносит Санс, а зачем продолжает, не в силах остановиться. — Всех их.

— Они были моими детьми, — мягко отвечает она.

Он смотрит на неё несколько мгновений на грусть и холод, застывшие в её глазах, а затем переводит взгляд на пол. Да. Да, совершенно точно, ему не следует никогда рассказывать ей, что произошло с Папирусом.

— Ну, — говорит Ториэль. Услышав её голос, Санс снова смотрит вверх на неё и замечает, как она надевает защитную маску жизнерадостности, будто броню Темми. — Тебе нужно ещё что-нибудь?

— Нет. Спасибо, Тори.

— Не за что.

— В смысле, спасибо за всё.

— Не за что, — твёрдо повторяет она, имея в виду то же самое, что и он, как думает Санс. — Я, пожалуй, пойду, а ты отдохни немного.

Уходя из комнаты, Ториэль мягко касается его плеча, а через мгновение слышно, как за ней закрывается дверь.

Санс смотрит на кровать.

Он всегда гордился способностью спать где угодно. Ему удавалось заснуть на стуле за столом, стоя, лицом в снегу. Однажды даже на заглушке паровой вентиляции в Хотленде.

Но скелет не собирается спать в постели убийцы его брата.

Он терпеливо ждёт, пока не стихнет стук посуды, которую моет Ториэль, а затем пока дверь в её комнату тихо не скрипнет. Выжидает даже дольше, чем необходимо, чтобы добраться до места, где, наконец, сможет заснуть.

Только тогда Санс пользуется коротким путём в гостиную и сворачивается калачиком в кресле Ториэль, удивительно комфортном и тёплом.

 

***

 

Он открывает глаза. Всё ещё здесь.

Но кресло всё ещё удобное, а из кухни слышен незнакомый, но вкусный запах, так что, хей, могло быть и хуже.

Могло бы, конечно, быть и лучше. Но и куда как хуже.

— Санс! Ты проснулся, — лицо Ториэль нависает над ним, перевернутое, потому что ночью ему удалось извернуться таким образом, что его голова оказалась свисающей с края кресла. Ему вероятно, стоит сесть, но Сансу слишком удобно, чтобы двигаться. Одним из больших преимуществ бытия скелетом является то, что у него нет мышц, которые могло бы свести судорогой.

— Эм, да, утро. Хэй, пахнет очень вкусно.

— Почему ты спал в кресле? С кроватью что-то не так?

— Нет, нет, — он переосмысливает свой ответ и перемещается в более нормальное положение (садится вразвалку, то есть в нормально для него положение). — Ну, матрас там немного... даже не знаю. Бугорчатый что ли.

— О, нет! Санс, извини, я не знала, — она выглядит искренне встревоженной, от чего скелет чувствует укол вины. 

— Ты тут ни при чём. Чёрт, ничего страшного, правда. Человек, наверное, и не заметил бы ничего. Ну, знаешь, со всей их набивной. Но, эм, — он тыкает в свою бедренную кость. — Во мне же только кожа да кости, только без кожи, поэтому, может быть, я и почувствовал.

Даже если его недавняя поза сна навеяла на Ториэль какие-то сомнения, она этого не показывает. 

— Ты мог бы сказать мне.

— Не хотел тебя будить. Мне и на кресле было неплохо, просто отличное кресло. Мог бы целый день на нём проспать, — для большей наглядности Санс откидывается назад, закрывает глазницы и на мгновенье притворяется спящим. — Видишь?

— Нет, нет, я не дам тебе спать на стуле, — Ториэль задумывается, а затем, будто придя к трудному решению, продолжает. — У меня есть ещё одна комната. Там нужно прибраться, но, уверена, кровать там удобнее. В следующий раз ты можешь остаться там.

Он почти уверен, что догадался, что это за комната, чувствуя себя потрясённым и тронутым.

— О боже, Тори...

Её рука поднимается, чтобы прикрыть себе рот, когда она громко вздыхает, резко осознавая, что подразумевало её предложение.

— Ох! Извини, я не собиралась навязываться! Просто... Просто если ты захочешь остаться снова ещё когда-нибудь или... 

Под влиянием импульса Санс тянется вверх и берёт её за руку.

— Да, я был бы рад.

И так всё пришло к тому, что он начал проводить ночи в старой постели короля Азгора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь должны быть расшифровки каламбуров, но их не будет, потому что я умничка и смогла их переделать в низкосортные шутки, близкие или идентичные по смысловой нагрузке. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	2. Olive Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock, knock! Who’s there? Olive. Olive Who? Olive you. (Тук-тук! Кто там? Оливка. Оливка кто? Оливка тебя.) Olive и I love созвучны, в чём, собственно, и шутка.

Ещё несколько раз он возвращается в Сноудин, но никогда не задерживается там надолго.

В первый раз чтобы забрать несколько вещей у себя из дома. Ему не нужно много: парочка почти чистых носков, его домашний камень, который, по всей видимости, Сансу придётся теперь кормить самому, и фотография из его мастерской в подвале, только потому что ему нравится держать её поблизости.

Санс долго сидит в комнате своего брата, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли ему взять отсюда что-нибудь с собой на память. Но какой в этом смысл? Не похоже, что ему вообще удастся забыть. Вместо этого он достаёт из кармана кусок красной ткани и складывает куда более аккуратно, чем Папирус вообще мог когда-либо от него ожидать, и оставляет на кровати, будто в ожидании её хозяина.

Что довольно глупо. Его брат никогда не вернётся в эту комнату. Санс просто... никак не мог отпустить этот факт. Но, в любом случае, после он действительно чувствует себя чуть лучше.

Скелет думает, что после этого сможет безвылазно оставаться в руинах столько, сколько потребуется, но одного взгляда на потрёпанные и истощённые книжные полки Ториэль ему хватает, чтобы заставить себя подняться и сходить в библиотеку, а выражение чистой радости на её лице, когда Санс вручает Ториэль новые, ещё не прочитанных ею книги, достаточно, чтобы совершить вылазку ещё раз.

Время от времени из чистой ностальгии по жирной пище он заходит к Гриллби и отвечает на вопросы завсегдатаев о том, где всё это время пропадал. "Искал в лесу людей, — отвечает Санс. — Некому теперь меня уволить, а вы же знаете, как я серьёзно отношусь к своей работе". Или: "Я спрыгнул в ту пропасть в Вотерфоле, и теперь это мой дом. Жить там довольно неплохо, но иногда чувствуешь себя как в воду опущенным". Затем: "Я работаю над сверхсекретным проектом в лаборатории Хотленда". (Последний почему-то они находят более смешным, чем стоило бы.) И под конец: "Я живу в руинах вместе с королевой. Она печёт потрясающие пироги". В итоге все отчаялись получить серьёзный ответ от него. 

Ториэль никогда не ходит вместе с ним. Санс не может её за это винить.

***

Один за другим дни приходят и уходят, приходят и уходят. Каждый раз просыпаясь, он обнаруживает, что остался всё тем же Сансом. И с каждым новым днём скелет всё больше благодарен, что ему не приходится ждать в одиночку.

Он видит, что Ториэль чувствует нечто похожее, хоть и не может сказать, чего конкретно она ждёт. Ей так не терпится показать ему всё в своём небольшом мире, чем смутно напоминает Сансу Папируса с его страстью к головоломкам, но в этом есть что-то неуверенное и хрупкое, будто Ториэль ждёт, что он решит, что ему скучно здесь и уйдёт, снова оставив её наедине с бестолковыми Фроггитами и трусливыми Вимсанами. Она постоянно держится за мысль, что в один момент всё закончится.

Санс не может сказать ей, что этого не произойдёт, и не может объяснить, почему даже если подобное случится, то этой её версии будет уже всё равно. Он решает, что лучшее, что он может сделать, чтобы продемонстрировать свои намерения остаться — это остаться.

И быть рядом с ней... Санс не решался использовать такое сильное слово, не желая признавать, что оно вообще применимо к чему-либо в его жизни, но это действительно весело. Они легко перекидываются ужасными шутками примерно равного качества, и есть в этом какая-то прелесть, похожая на то, когда скелет выводил подобными каламбурами брата из себя, но только в другом, более положительном смысле. Будто их разумы сталкиваются в битве, кто из них забавнее, чуть ли не высекая искры.

Сансу нравится ходить с ней на охоту на жуков, лежать на подстилке из листьев, наблюдая, как Ториэль демонстрирует свои силу и ловкость, а её полное сосредоточенности напряжённое выражение лица выглядит почти забавно. Иногда, сильно промахиваясь, она ругается, а затем краснеет и извиняется, а затем снова извиняется за извинения перед ним, будто бы он ребёнок. Это довольно уморительно. Плюс, после этого Ториэль всегда делает печенье на муке из сверчков, что гораздо вкуснее, чем может показаться. Санс даже моет посуду после, потому что пусть она и молчит о том, что делает всю работу по дому сама, каким-то образом он ощущает себя виноватым за это, чего не случалось даже под влиянием криков Папируса. Но скелет действительно не возражает. По крайней мере, здесь Санс может достать до раковины, пусть даже ему и необходим табурет.

По вечерам они сидят у идеально тёплого камина, Ториэль в своём кресле, а он в похожем, но чуть более подходящем ему по размерам, найденном ей где-то в руинах. Она читает новые принесённые им книги, а Санс её старые. Иногда они зачитывают некоторые фрагменты друг другу вслух, и у Ториэль всегда находится какой-нибудь умный или забавный комментарий.

Это неплохо. Даже несмотря на другие грустные обстоятельства.

Дни продолжают течь, и Санс старается не считать их по ходу дела.

***

Приготовление пирога — вот что меняет всё, но ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять это.

Честно говоря, Сансу уже не особенно интересно учиться печь. Он не собирается возвращаться в Сноудин, чтобы заниматься там этим в одиночестве, да и Ториэль наслаждается готовкой настолько, что эта домашняя обязанность навряд ли когда-нибудь переляжет на его плечи. Но ей ещё и нравится сама идея учить его чему-то, а Санс рад уже тем, что она довольна. Как-то так.

В первый раз Ториэль просто предлагает ему посмотреть, как готовит она, с разъяснениями каждого шага.

— Отлично, — говорит он. — Наблюдать, как кто-то другой делает всю работу — моё любимое занятие.

Здесь, конечно, скелет лукавит. Смотреть за чужой работой почти так же скучно, как делать всё самому, и он бы лучше вздремнул. Однако наблюдать за тем, как Ториэль печёт пирог оказывается неожиданно увлекательно. Её руки легко танцуют над рабочей поверхностью, делая такие вещи с маслом, сахаром и корицей, что почти невозможно поверить в отсутствие в них магии. И каждое своё действие она разъясняет невозможной комбинацией научной точности и каламбуров — сочетанием его любимейших вещей. Когда Ториэль заканчивает, Сансу кажется, что он начал понимать больше о вселенной, ну, или, по крайней мере, о той её части включающей в себя пирог.

Когда, наконец, её творение отправляется выпекаться в духовку на впечатляющей самоподдерживающейся огненной магии, Ториэль тут же начинает прибираться на кухне. Или, во всяком случае, пытается.

— Санс, — говорит она. — Не будешь так любезен передать мне муку?

— Конечно, Тори. И не нужно распыляться на такие формальности.

Он замирает полуусмехнувшись с мешком муки в руках. Что-то в этих словах добирается до глубин его разума. Пыль? Пыльца? Цветок?* Это задевает что-то в нём. Смутное воспоминание, остаток сна.

Санс привык обращать внимание на подобные чувства: иногда из них можно было вынести то, что ему необходимо знать. Он даёт себе время, ждёт, получится ли понять точнее. Но это ни к чему не приводит. Единственные цветы, которые скелету приходилось здесь приходилось видеть, были совершенно скучными и обычными, даже не эхо-цветами. Что бы это не было, в этой ли вселенной или двадцать линий времени назад, сейчас подобное не казалось ему сколько-то актуальным. 

— Санс?

— Ох, да, Тори. Сейчас, — он подбрасывает мешок вверх, ловит магией и мягко опускает ей в руки. Выпендривается, чтобы отвлечь Ториэль от собственной рассеянности. 

Но она неправильно понимает, думая, возможно, что мука сейчас ударится о потолок. Резко вздохнув, Ториэль бросается на мешок, едва подтолкнутый Сансом в её сторону. Сильные руки монстра-босса вцепляются в непрочную ткань, а её когти врезаются куда глубже, чем следует. 

Мука разлетается повсюду, будто снег, и оседая на мех Тори, её одежду и фартук.

— Ох, чёрт! Извини! Извини! — Санс спрыгивает со своего табурета и подбегает к ней, отчаянно пытаясь стряхнуть с неё муку. Кажется, от этого мало толку.

— Санс, — она звучит совершенно озадаченно. — Что ты делаешь?

— Извини, — снова повторяет он, проводя пальцами через спутанный мех тыльной стороны её ладони, посылая небольшое облачко муки в воздух. — Просто пытаюсь почистить тебе колтун.*

Ториэль издаёт ещё один вздох, совершенно отличный от того,что сопровождал её прыжок за мешком муки, а затем повисает оглушительная тишина. 

Разум Санса, всё ещё спутанный взрывающимися мешками и полусформировавшимися воспоминаниями, понемногу переваривает только что только сказанное. Он застывает как вкопанный.

— О, боже, о нет, я не...

Она начинает смеяться. У неё потрясающий полуфыркающий-полузвонкий смех, но в данный момент Санс не в состоянии оценить его.

— Боюсь сейчас немного неподходящее время!

— О, боже, — скелет сжимает свой череп обеими руками и медленно оседает на кухонный пол. — О, боже. Веришь или нет, но в тот раз я действительно не пытался придумать каламбур.

Это заставляет её смеяться ещё сильнее до такой степени, что Ториэль, видимо, уже неспособная нормально стоять, опускается на пол рядом с ним, вытирая проступившие на глазах слёзы.

Так они и сидят, оставляя отпечатки на муке, пока она не выравнивает дыхание, а Санс... Громко было бы сказать "вновь обретает достоинство", но, по крайней мере, находит в себе силы посмотреть ей в глаза.

И Ториэль смотрит на него в ответ, но как-то по-новому, весело, будто бы он вложил ей в голову какую-то интересную мысль, и вскоре Санс понимает, что она до конца осознала, какой же он придурок.

***

В следующий раз они готовят пирог вместе. Ториэль направляет его руки, пока он раскатывает тесто, предостерегает от ужасной ошибки с маслом и сдержанно весело улыбается при виде неоднородно пропечённой корочки.

Достав пирог из духовки, ароматный и тёплый, она обнимает Санса, и они вместе проводят несколько тихих мгновений, просто глядя на нечто созданное ими обоими.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Ториэль.

— Да, — вышло красиво, даже если корка и не в форме идеального круга. (Из этого могла бы получиться неплохая математическая шутка, если дополнить чем-нибудь про луч и локоть, но у него не выходит довести её до ума.)

— Я знала, что ты научишься, — продолжает она. — Уверена, что тебя ждёт будущее отличного пекаря!

Санс пожимает плечами.

— На счёт будущего ничего не знаю, — говорит он. — Но выглядит вполне неплохо.

Пирог таков и на вкус. Как непослушные дети, они съедают пирог вместо обеда, а затем берут добавку на десерт.

***

Наконец, Ториэль решает, что Санс готов справиться со всем самостоятельно. Он отмеряет и работает венчиком, размешивает и раскатывает под её чутким взором, пока она сама стоит позади, всегда готовая помочь советом, но никогда не вмешивается. Ториэль выглядит настолько довольной каждым его самым небольшим успехом в этом деле, что скелет просто не может не прилагать максимальных усилий и, к удивлению для самого себя, обнаруживает, что ему действительно нравится делать что-то с такими вниманием и сосредоточенностью, даже если результат его труда не просуществует дольше ужина. Может быть как раз особенно поэтому. 

В этот раз всё выходит как надо. Ириско-коричный пирог прямо как на картинке в кулинарной книге Ториэль. Она выглядит даже более гордой результатом, чем сам Санс.

— Не думаю, что даже у меня бы получилось бы сделать лучше! — восклицает Ториэль, ставя пирог на стол, чтобы тот остыл. — Ты замечательный ученик, Санс. Теперь мы сможем печь друг для друга по очереди!

— Конечно, — отвечает он, запрыгивая на табурет, используемый им для более лёгкого доступа к кухонным тумбам, чтобы осмотреть своё творение ещё раз, более критично. Да. Да, это определённо красивый пирог. — И, хей, у меня был очень хороший учитель. Можно сказать, что я шёл по выложенной тобой дороге из хлебных крошек.

Ториэль заливисто и немного грубовато смеётся, притягивая его в объятья. Она чувствуется тёплой и надёжной, и от неё пахнет корицей. Или, возможно, от это него. 

— Горжусь тобой, — говорит Ториэль. А затем неожиданно добавляет. — Я рада, что ты здесь.

— Уж не знаю, где я должен быть, если мы, вроде как, печём пирог. Традиционно этим занимаются на кухне, — ну, Санс не может ответить, что тоже рад быть здесь, или лучше всё же ответить так, учитывая обстоятельства? Даже если так, путь только сейчас, это высказывание было бы правдиво. Вместо слов он просто обнимает Ториэль в ответ, снова вызывая у неё смех. Рёбрами Санс чувствует, как её тело дрожит от хохота, а её радость грохочет через них обоих.

Она ещё раз чуть крепче сжимает его, а после отпускает, но её пальцы задерживаются на его лопатках, а затем улыбается ему. Ториэль с Сансом, стоящим на табурете, остаются лицом к лицу.

Скелет действительно хорош в чтении лиц, когда не покрыт мукой и не смущён до смерти. И её взгляд... Так его пугает, что почти выбивает из равновесия. В нём что-то застенчивое перемежается с желанием и тоской. И он направлен прямо на него.

Ох, Санс задумывается и вспоминает прошлый урок выпечки и другой, совершенно отличный взгляд. Ой. 

И теперь ему приходится обдумать множество вещей, притом очень быстро.

Он думает: "Я? Она так смотрит на меня?"

Думает о том, как чувствуется её мягкий мех, трущийся о его кости, какого было бы пропустить её бархатистое ухо между пальцев, прижаться лицом к изгибу её шеи. Санс вспоминает о душе внутри неё — быстрая скользкая грязная мысль — и чувствует, как его собственная дрожит в ответ.

Ну, почему бы и нет? Нет, действительно, почему нет? Наслаждайся, пока жизнь даёт шанс — разве не его девиз? Так почему бы им не разделить удовольствие вместе?

И если между ними правда что-то есть, если она что-то чувствует к нему... Тогда это не исчезнет бесследно. Может быть, это останется чем-то вроде эхо. И, возможно, в следующий раз, когда Санс постучит в дверь, чувство дежавю подскажет Ториэль, что они уже когда-то встречались, и она откроет дверь сразу. И тогда он получит лучший мир, в котором ему не придётся терять то, что ему дорого, чтобы найти нечто другое. (Тонкий коварный голосок где-то внутри него шепчет, что Санс мог бы найти человека раньше Ториэль, и тогда ему вообще не придётся никого терять. Но он старается не слушать.)

Он думает: "Мне важна эта женщина. Очень важна. Я хочу-"

Ториэль кивает головой и начинает отстраняться, а её выражение лица меняется. Она всё больше смущается из-за его молчания.

Санс сжимает её плечо почти дрожащей рукой, поднимая другую, чтобы коснуться её лица.

— Хей, — говорит он, стараясь сделать голос настолько мягким и низким, насколько это возможно.

— С-Санс? Что ты делаешь? — Ториэль старается звучать легко и игриво, но её голос почти дрожит. Тоже.

Он гладит её по щеке, нежно выводя круги по её меху.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Кажется, она совершенно неспособна говорить, но всё же качает головой, чётко обозначая короткое невербальное "нет".

Санс позволяет себе коснуться уголка её рта. Губы, мех, плоть... Она так обворожительно отлична от него.

Ториэль приоткрывает рот, поворачиваясь к его руке, и на секунду её губы смыкаются вокруг его пальца. Нежные, влажные и тёплые.

— Ох, — выдавливает он. — Эм, вау.

Она отстраняется от него почти судорожно, её руки взлетают, чтобы прикрыть лицо. Ториэль смеётся, притом с таким высоким и смущённым звуком, какой ему никогда не доводилось слышать. 

— Ох! Ох, я не могу... Это... Ты... — она глубоко вдыхает. — Санс. Ты очень важен для меня, и я очень польщена, но ты не обязан... Ты же знаешь, тебе здесь всегда рады, и если бы я не... — Ториэль переплетает и скручивает руки перед собой. — Что ж, похоже мне не удалось скрыть свой интерес, но это не значит, что я жду от тебя чего-то кроме дружбы, конечно. Я знаю, что я всего лишь глупая старуха, а ты довольно обаятельный молодой-

— Эй! — волна раздражения внутри него борется с мурашками от мысли, что она считает его обаятельным, и первое каким-то образом побеждает. — Прекрати себя так называть, ясно? Просто... не надо. Боже, ты не глупая старуха. Ты женщина, которая кинула фаерболом в Лукса, который пытался задирать меня на днях, что кстати, было довольно горячо. И я так говорю не потому что это каламбур.

Она было уже открывает рот, пытаясь возразить что-то в ответ, но её резко обрывают.

— Глупая старуха! Ты королева! Пусть даже ты сдалась. Все знают, что когда-то ты дала королевству столько же, сколько Азгор, если не больше. И это не говоря уже о том, что ты отлично готовишь, а всё что я могу, так это один только пирог. Если уж кто-то здесь не из той лиги, то это я. 

Её глаза расширены и полны влаги, будто что-то запертое внутри них растаяло. Санс одновременно рад, что смог добиться такого взгляда, и разозлён на мир, в котором кому-либо вообще приходится делать подобное.

— Плюс, — продолжает он. — Мне не нравится, когда кто-то говорит так о тех, кто мне дорог.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Ториэль.

Санс держит её руки, молча приглашая. Она колеблется, и на мгновенье у него мелькает мысль, что он ошибся, пока Ториэль не начинает двигаться. И затем одновременно его руки соединяются с её, и она прижимается к его позвонкам, смеясь от радости, и на секунду всё действительно становится просто отлично.

Плюс, после их ждёт пирог.

***

Первое время физическая сторона занятий любовью оказывается немного неловкой. Они так непохоже устроены, так неравны по габаритам, так различны во всём. Трудно понять, куда пристроить конечность, где прикосновение будет захватывающим, а где просто ощущаться странно. Несколько раз они срываются в хохот, неспособные продолжить. Но это весело. И через некоторое время они узнают, что ему нравится, как ощущается мех, щекочущий его межреберья, а она любит скольжение кости вокруг её (удивительно мясистых) грудей, но что доставляет удовольствие им обоим, так это когда Ториэль сосёт его пальцы.

Другие, более глубокие части близости — нечто совершенно иное. Её магия ласкает душу Санса, играя на её поверхности, будто танцующие языки пламени, а его оборачивается вокруг, словно одеяло, и изливается энергией всякий раз, когда она вздыхает и зовёт его по имени.

Где-то в середине всего этого скелет понимает, что в первый раз с того момента, как человек сделал то, что сделал, что ему впервые действительно хочется, чтобы эта линия времени продлилась хотя бы до конца ночи. 

А затем вовсе прекращает думать о таймлайнах.

***

На следующее утро Санс просыпается с особенно широкой улыбкой на лице, которая, ему кажется, была у него на протяжении всей ночи. Ториэль уже ушла, что неудивительно: она ранняя пташка, а он, ну, нет.

Скелет лениво потягивается, сползает с кровати и медленно одевается. Это даже забавно. Они оба не очень-то долго спали этой ночью, но он чувствует, что не отдыхал так уже долгие годы. И его кости ощущаются... легче. 

Санс находит Ториэль сидящей за столом с чашкой чая.

— Хей, Т-, — начинает он, но его радостное приветствие меняет тон, стоит ему заметить выражение её лица. Она плакала? — Тори?

Ториэль удивлённо глядит на него, утирая глаза рукой.

— Оу, Санс! Ты проснулся. Привет!

Он подходит к ней, и его шаги кажутся немного тяжелее.

— Что-то не так? — Санс как-то причинил ей боль? Эта мысль кажется даже смешной: именно ей следовало быть с ним осторожнее. Но... — Я сделал что-то не так?

— Ох! — говорит она. — Ох, нет. Конечно нет. Я плачу, потому что счастлива, — Ториэль улыбается настоящей, честной улыбкой, слегка открывающей её небольшие милые клыки. Её взгляд слегка рассеян, и она знает, что Санс это заметил. — Только, — нерешительно продолжает Ториэль. — Я счастлива в грустном смысле. Такое вообще возможно? — она поднимает чашку и беспокойно вертит её в руках.

— Эм, может быть? — он осторожно кладёт свою руку поверх её. Ещё несколько секунд Ториэль не отстаёт от чашки, но после снова ставит её на место.

— Одиночество — странная штука, — продолжает она. — Ты не понимаешь, насколько одинок на самом деле, пока это не прекратится. По крайней мере, у меня так.

— Ох, — говорит Санс мягко.

— Я многое обдумала. И просто вспомнила об Азгоре, — Ториэль коротко, почти нервно смеётся. — Извини, — она накрывает его руку своей собственной. — Уверена, это грубо, говорить о своём бывшем с нынешним возлюбленным, — её пальцы крепче вцепляются в него.

— Всё нормально, — Санс слегка пожимает плечами. — Мне он нравился.

— Раньше я его ненавидела... — она легко гладит его руку, и скелет не уверен, замечает ли сама Ториэль, что делает. — Я думала, у нас всё продлится вечно. Но этого не случилось, и я осталась одна. Не считая детей. Каждый раз, когда они приходили ко мне, я думала: "В этот раз всё будет по-другому", — но не было. И этим утром я снова сидела здесь и думала: "Как же хорошо не быть одной", — она сжимает его ладонь. 

— Ясно, — отвечает он. — Я понимаю.

Ториэль наклоняется к нему чуть ближе и моргает со слезами на глазах.

— Правда?

— Возможно не с теми же деталями, что у тебя. Но чувство же такое, будто ты получил что-то замечательное, но хочешь плакать, потому что знаешь, что это не навсегда? Да. Это я хорошо понимаю, — теперь её выражение становится любопытным, и ему приходится отвести взгляд. — Не хочу говорить об этом.

Что если она спросит? Если ей нужна честность? Санс боится, что расскажет ей. Действительно боится, что может.

Но вместо этого Ториэль обнимает его, и он чувствует, как напряжение внутри сходит на нет.

Санс действительно любит эту женщину.

Он берёт её за руки как только она освобождает его из объятий.

— Но не волнуйся. Я здесь надолго. Обещаю.

Улыбка, которую она ему дарит, настолько яркая, что, кажется, будто под землёй взошло солнце.

— Итак, — говорит Санс, целенаправленно делая свой голос как можно более обычным. — Как ты там сказала, кто я теперь? Твой, эм, возлюбленный?

— Ну конечно! Если хочешь.

— Мне очень полюбилась эта идея, — отвечает он.

И так Санс перестаёт спать в старой кровати Азгора, потому что, в отличие от короля, он достаточно мал, чтобы помещаться в одной вместе с ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале Санс произносит "No need to use such flour-y language." (Не нужно говорить так витиевато.) Floury — мучной, присыпанный мукой; flowery — витиеватый, но и цветочный. Отсюда флешбеки о цветах.  
> *Мой второй любимый каламбур на все времена. De-flour. Санс просто хотел сказать, что пытается убрать муку, а вышло так, что он хочет лишить Ториэль девственности (дефлорировать). Мной использован близкий по смыслу эвфемизм, но там просто про секс.

**Author's Note:**

> Если что нужно, то вот мой тамблер: https://meerkat-hater.tumblr.com/


End file.
